A Blast from the Past
by Gibbsgirl
Summary: When some evidence is given to the team, both it and the messenger prove to be intriguing. -- Complete
1. Chapter 1

This piece was written as a response to a challenge. I was given both the first and last lines and a minimum word count of 500. As I told them on the board for the challenge; I think I went a little over. Also this was my first attempt at fanfic ever, so keep that in mind as you read.  
  
Thanks m.a.c. for the title!  
  
This could probably be rated G, but better to err on the side of caution. No romance involved here, sorry folks.  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own anything associated with NCIS, the people with all the money do. But that doesn't stop me from liking them a whole lot!  
  
I've never seen a sample that big, Abby quipped. She looked at the large container of ice cream Gibbs had set down in front of her. I thought I told you I just wanted you to bring me back a small sample of their new flavor!  
  
Gibbs permitted himself a very small smile. Abbs, they have five new flavors and the kid scooping was getting on my nerves, so I brought you back a scoop of each new flavor, okay? Why don't you analyze the ones you don't like? Abby just laughed at the suggestion and he allowed his smile to broaden ever so slightly as he turned to go. Then he tossed over his shoulder on the way out, I'm not bringing you ice cream samples ever again, Abbs. Shaking his head as he headed for the elevators, Gibbs thought he needed to be less predictable about where and when he went for coffee.  
  
As he stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall to the bullpen, he could hear Kate and Tony talking animatedly with someone. Then he nearly froze as he heard a voice he hadn't expected to hear ever again. Forcing himself forward, with normal behaviour Gibbs rounded the corner to see a striking redhead chatting casually with his team.  
  
Boss! Where ya been? Looks like we might have something kinda different here, Tony leapt right into the heart of the matter. Kate, noticing the odd look between her boss and the newcomer, tried to ease the tension. Gibbs, this is Detec ..... Kate got no further as Gibbs cut her off  
  
Leah. Didn't expect to see you here again.  
  
Didn't expect to be here again, Gibbs. How are you? I brought you some coffee.  
  
Gibbs looked over at his desk to see the cup sitting there, then at the nearly empty cup in his hand. He really didn't want her here, didn't want her bringing him coffee, but somehow he just couldn't turn her away as coldly as he'd like to either. Damn. Damn her.  
  
All right Leah, tell me what you think you have for me.  
  
What I think I have is some stupid punk got himself murdered on my turf. What I _know_ I have is something that belongs on your desk, not mine. And my boss'll have my ass in a sling for giving it to you. With that Leah picked up a thick evidence bag from Kate's desk and tossed onto Gibbs', landing it perfectly just beside the coffee he had yet to touch.  
It's not poisoned, you know. She nodded at the cup. Not even I would be that obvious. Turning to Kate she smiled and said, Call me sometime when the Grinch isn't around and we'll do lunch. Including Tony in with a wave, It was really nice meeting you both. Hope you figure out that little puzzle. Leah headed off towards the elevators with out so much as a glance back at Gibbs, who was thoroughly absorbed in sorting through the items she'd left.  
  
Say, Boss, how do you know Detective Hecht? Tony asked casually as he pulled on gloves and came over to help Gibbs sort the evidence.  
  
Used to be NCIS. responded Gibbs without looking up. This did not make sense. Why would a street punk be carrying Naval documents. These particular documents should have been in a courier pouch. Gibbs started looking to see if any fingerprints had been taken before the items had been bagged.  
  
Kate, seeing that Gibbs sorting had attained more of a purpose decided to focus on business rather than personal. What did you find?  
  
I'm looking to see if they printed any of this stuff. Gibbs told her.  
  
Kate replied, Um, Detective Hecht said that when she realized what she had at the scene, she collected it all herself and brought it straight to us. Even made me sign for it. She wasn't kidding about the butt in a sling bit.  
  
Tony jumped in, What I don't get is why she just didn't call in NCIS for a proper investigation? We could have been there in minutes and done all this by the book.  
  
Gibbs looked at the younger man. Did you ask her that?  
  
Actually I did. She never really answered me.  
  
With a tiny nod, Gibbs said, Will one of you take this down to Abby and ask her to print the documents and analyze the rest ASAP. I'd better go over to Arlington and see if I can fix this.  
  
As Gibbs left, Kate and Tony just stared at each other. Well, that was certainly odd, even for Gibbs, Kate said.   
  
Tony nodded, Odder still, he never even touched the coffee she brought. There's more than just a former agent here, Kate. And how did he know where to find her anyway? They exchange puzzled looks. Let's get this down to Abby and see what she can make of it.  
  
They began gathering up the material from Gibbs desk. As Tony went to pick up the evidence bag with the documents in it, Kate saw something odd. Tony, let me see that for a minute. Careful to keep it at the same angle, Kate took the bag and looked at it carefully.  
  
Something wrong? Tony came around to stand beside her, head cocked.   
  
Yeah, I think so, she replied. The seals on this document don't seem quite right. Do you see it?  
  
You know, I think I do. Let's get Abby to print all of these first and then get someone from documents to check them out. They might all be forgeries.   
  
Kate took a step back and turned to look at him. Forgeries. On a street punk? And no investigation through channels. What is the deal here?   
  
Tony shook his head and finished picking up the evidence. No idea, Kate, but I'm guessing we'd better stay one step ahead of what Gibbs wants. That redhead detective made him pretty tense.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove. Leah. He hadn't thought about her in years. It was just like her though to drop in out of nowhere bringing a pack of trouble to dump in his lap and expect him to clean it up. He wondered who she'd pissed off this time and how much work it was going to take to fix it. What she really needed was a good slap across the.......damn; not paying attention he'd almost missed the entrance to the Arlington Police Station. He pulled in and parked, then took a deep breath before getting out. He really did not want to do this.  
  
Leah Hecht walked down the sidewalk from the APD and headed for her car. The sound of another car door in the parking lot caught her attention. Oh crap, she thought, catching sight of Gibbs in the parking lot. That arrogant bastard. She immediately changed direction and picked up speed to intercept him.  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing here? Leah grabbed Gibbs by the front of his jacket and dragged him slightly sideways until they were shielded by someone's monster SUV.  
  
I'm here to save your sorry butt and your job, he replied in that icy tone that Leah had learned to hate. Gibbs matched Leah glare for glare waiting for her to release her hold on his jacket.  
  
My job doesn't need any of your help. It never did. As for what I brought you today, there are reasons why I didn't go through channels. If you go in there trying to get me off the hook', you'll only screw me over. Again. Just go back to NCIS, do your voodoo with my evidence and call me when you've found where it leads you. You'll understand when you've followed the trail. And don't come back across the river. If NCIS has to see me, send Kate or Tony. They at least seem friendly _and_ professional. By now, though Leah's voice was calm and even, her eyes were stormy. Gibbs stood stock still through the whole of it, only now gently raising his hand to the one of hers that still held his jacket. Leah jerked her whole body back a step both hands slightly upraised. Don't touch me, okay. It was definitely a statement and not a request. I have some things I have to go check out, then I'm going home. I'm starting to get a migraine; I wonder why. She gave him a look that was half smile half grimace, he remembered it as her sarcastic smirk. I gave my card to Kate and Tony, but I'm sure you were too busy or focused or whatever it is you call yourself these days to check with them. So here. But don't _you_ call unless everyone else is dead. She cocked one hip forward as she reached into her back pocket, pulled out a card case and flipped it open in one smooth move. One slender finger expertly extracted the card and then she flipped it forward as if she were holding a cigarette by the tip. Then she gave Gibbs the only smile she intended to, It's been fun. Let's do this again in another fifteen years. A quick flick of the thumb and Gibbs had to catch the card as she turned and walked off. She was nearly ten feet away when he looked down at the card, pondering whether to go inside or not. Then the words on the card registered; Leah Hecht. Internal Affairs. He looked up as her car roared past him, but she didn't spare him a glance. IA. What the hell? What wasn't she telling him and why?


	3. Chapter 3

Abby looked up as Kate and Tony passed each other, another near miss, pacing back and forth in the small amount of free area in the lab. Guys, I'm serious, if you don't stop pacing in my lab, I may have to use you for test subjects! She shook her head. It was more than obvious to her that something was bothering them, but driving her crazy wasn't the way to fix it.  
  
Sorry, Abby. It's just that there's something weird about this evidence and the way we received it. It's just not right. And Gibbs is acting funny over it, too. Tony didn't want to upset Abby, but he did want to have something for Gibbs when he got back. If you're almost done with the documents, I can take them and get out of your hair.  
  
Abby moved to another station on her workbench. Okay, Tony, give me two more minutes and then you're outta here. Either of you have any idea what I should run these prints against?  
  
Military obviously, Kate spoke up. And let's try local LEO, too. As Tony looked at her, she shrugged. Leah kept it out of her chain of command for a reason, let's ride her hunch.  
  
Tony nodded. Makes sense. But I'm not sure I'd call her Leah around Gibbs. I swear they have a history together. He seemed awfully sensitive to her being here. Tony turned to Abby, You wouldn't happen to know a Leah Hecht, would you Abby?  
  
Abby retrieved the documents for Tony and thought about it for a moment. No, Tony, I can't say I recognize the name. But I've only known Gibbs five years. If you really want to know, ask Ducky. Tony took the sheaf of papers from Abby and headed thoughtfully out of the room.  
  
Okay, now that Tony the Tiger is gone, what can I rush out for you? Abby knew Kate would appreciate the humor since she usually bore the brunt of Tony's masculine posturing.  
  
Kate chuckled. You know, I'm just not sure where to start with all this. That scrap of cloth is curious, but I think we might learn more from these shell casings. There were still several other pieces to process, but Kate just had a feeling about these. The rest just seem like either random belongings or detritus from the playground where the deceased was found.  
  
Well, I'm still waiting to see if there's any DNA on that fabric, but I've got about another hour to go on that. I can tell you what caliber gun the shell casings are from, but I suspect you're hoping for more miracles than that, huh?  
  
Oh, Abby, I don't know. It's just that when I was talking to Leah, before Gibbs showed up, she just had a feeling that this all was very important. She asked us to please go over every piece of it with a fine tooth comb, cause there was something here she needed us to find. She just didn't know what yet. So what else can you do with this stuff?  
  
Well, I can always try to pull some prints off the shell casings. It's a long shot. If your shooter was a pro, they never would've left prints. And even if they did, we'd be lucky just to get one halfway decent partial we could use. Then we'd have to hope we could match it. A real long shot. Abby grinned, But, what the heck, let's go for it. I've been up half the night already. Let's just see if we get lucky.  
  
Kate smiled with her. Sounds good to me. She looked around her. Should she stay here, where she was probably less useful, or go try to find something else to occupy her mind while Abby dealt with the prints. She gave the goth girl a second, slightly weaker smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Leah whipped the car into her driveway, shut off the engine and rested her head on the steering wheel for just a moment. Come on girl, she thought, get inside then you can lay down and try and beat this headache. With effort, she dragged herself from the car and went through the ritual of disarming her alarm and checking the small cottage for intruders. Finally she made her way to the bathroom, took a decent dose of pain relievers and laid down on her bed, weapon out of sight to everyone, but a mere hands breadth away. She never slept without her weapon anymore.  
  
Tony, smug from having manipulated two of the better but more stubborn document analysts to get the work done ASAP, if not yesterday, punched the button for the elevator and waited. As the doors slid open they revealed Kate, who looked up from a few sheets of paper.  
  
Hey Tony. Documents working on our mystery papers?  
  
Yep, I managed to finesse two guys to get on it. I just used a little ego competition and..... He noticed Kate giving him that look. The one that said he should probably shut up. What have you got? Just then the doors to the elevator opened one more time and in stepped Gibbs. He looked more irritated than he had when he left and he was carrying fresh coffee. 2 cups. Tony and Kate exchanged a look; Gibbs caught it.  
  
One's for me, the other's for Abby. I need that evidence analyzed yesterday!  
  
They exited the elevator and headed for their desks. Kate and Tony exchanged another look, and Tony shrugged. He knew Abby sometimes drank coffee, but not usually this late at night. What was really bugging his boss?  
  
Gibbs, we've had Abby on the evidence since you left earlier this afternoon. Tony's got two guys down in documents working on our papers. She glanced over her shoulder at Tony and continued, I wasn't sure, but something in the paper and the way the light caught the seals didn't look right. I think they might be forgeries.  
  
Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face once. Then he picked up his coffee, took a long drink, and said, What else?  
  
Abby's running fingerprints from the documents through military databases and LEO as well. We also got very lucky. Our shooter, we hope left a pretty good partial on one of the shell casings. We're running that too.  
  
Gibbs looked up. Why LEO's? He didn't think they were wrong, just wondered what made them do it.  
  
Tony looked at Kate and shook his head ever so slightly, Kate gave a slight shrug back, as if to say, why not tell him? She looked at Gibbs and said, Detective Hecht kept it out of her office for a reason. So what if that's the reason?  
  
Gibbs nodded. IA. Exactly. Okay, what else?  
  
Kate flipped to the last sheet she had and told them that while Abby hadn't yet finished the DNA scan, the fabric was some sort of canvas. Most likely the type used in bags. And she told me to tell you, that yes, it does match the type used in diplomatic courier bags, but the canvas isn't exclusive to that use.  
  
How'd she know I was going to ask that?  
  
Kate smiled in response. I knew you were going to ask that.  
  
Gibbs finished his coffee, and chucked the cup in the trash. He sat and thought for just a moment and then suddenly said, She didn't bring us the body did she.  
  
Body, boss? She didn't say anything about a body. Kate?  
  
Not to me either. Where do you suppose it is?  
  
I don't suppose it matters, Gibbs replied glancing at his watch as he opened the second coffee. Then he picked up his phone and pulled out Leah's card from his shirt pocket.  
  
As Gibbs began to dial Kate ventured, Isn't it a little late for......  
  
Gibbs just gave her_ the look_ and finished the number. Two rings, three, then a very groggy voice answered. Leah Hecht.  
  
Leah, it's Jethro. I need to......... She'd hung up on him. She'd actually hung up on him. He slammed his hand down on her card lying on his desk and fumed for a moment.  
  
Meanwhile, Tony's eyebrows had climbed nearly to his hairline and Kate's eyes were wide as saucers. Jethro? In that voice? Who on earth was Leah anyway?  
Gibbs voice, much harsher than it had been on the phone a minute ago, call Detective Hecht and get me my body. NOW! Gibbs reached down and grabbed Leah's card off his desk and handed it to Kate before she could turn to search her desk. Here. Cell phone. She always answers, no matter what.  
  
Leah lay half awake in the semidarkness of her bedroom. Bad enough she'd had a migraine from the man. Worse still he'd invaded her dreams, no, with him....nightmares, now. But to have to wake up to that low voice like that? If he called again, she was just going to have to shoot him! As if on cue, the phone rang. Leah Hecht  
  
Detective? It's Kate Todd. We met earlier today.  
  
Nice to see Gibbs has some brains after all. Leah smiled and dragged herself up to a sitting position. What's the old sourpuss want?  
  
Kate had to choke back a laugh with a cough. Um, he'd like to know if we can have the body. The street punk you mentioned when you were in.  
  
The body? You don't need the body. It's immaterial to the case. Leah rubbed her neck and then rolled her shoulders while she listened to Kate relay that bit of information. Then she heard Gibbs snapping. Hey Kate. Kate! Leah tried one last time with a piercing whistle.  
  
Ow! What?! Gibbs is having kittens over here about the body thing.  
  
Yeah, I know, I can _hear_ him having kittens over here. Without the phone. Put me on speaker, Kate. I'll explain it to all of you as best I can. Leah exhaled in disgust. What she wouldn't give for all of this to have happened in someone else's sandbox.  
  
Okay, Leah, where's my body? Gibbs' patience was on a very thin leash right now.   
  
The shooting was reported yesterday. I was first on the scene by about 10 minutes and I was able to get a good look at everything. Be damn grateful it was me Gibbs. I knew immediately your gang needed what I had. I also knew if I tried to call you in both you and I would be cut out of this investigation. And I can't afford to be out of the loop just yet. So I bagged and tagged everything I could for NCIS, stonewalled as much of the rest of the investigation and had the body sent to Curtis. He's done the autopsy, which is useless, and is sitting on everything associated with the corpse.  
  
Gibbs, Kate and Tony just looked at each other for a moment. Each had half a dozen questions to ask, but only Gibbs spoke up. So, how do I get the body from Curtis? And the rest of it? Dammit Leah, if you were in trouble, why didn't you just call me?  
  
Leah pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief. You don't get the body. There's been a shooting here and that's the victim. You want the rest, you get Ducky to call Curtis and they arrange it somehow so neither your team nor my name is involved. You screw up my investigations and I will come screw up your life, Gibbs. And as far as being in trouble, I'm not. Rest easy, Gibbs. If I were in real trouble, and you were my only hope......I'd shoot myself first.  
  
Kate and Tony were staring open mouthed at the phone as it clicked off after Leah's last words. Gibbs' jaw merely tighten as he checked his watch. Then phones started ringing as forensic results became available. Kate looked up as she finished her call and told everyone that Abby had her DNA and fingerprint results. Tony concluded his and said that the document guys had some preliminary results. They'd like to study the papers further but what they had so far should be more than enough to get started.   
  
Gibbs nodded. Get on it. I'm going to see if I can arrange this bit with Ducky and Curtis. Then I'm going for more coffee. He finished the second cup, the one supposedly for Abby, and then headed off. The cup Leah had brought him still sat exactly where she'd set it.  
  
Hey Tony, Kate's voice made the man pause and look up at her. Why do you suppose Leah gave us one card, and she gave Gibbs a different one? Kate was holding both cards in her hand. The one Leah had left with her earlier had a different set of phone numbers than the one from Gibbs. In addition only the one from Gibbs said Internal Affairs. Tony, looking over Kate's shoulder at the cards, had no answer. He shrugged as he looked at her.  
  
You want to ask Gibbs what the deal is? Go for it. I'm not touching this one. And with that, Tony headed off to get the document results. Kate, after copying all the info for Leah in her PDA, put both cards next to each other on Gibbs desk, removed the untouched coffee and then went to see Abby.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his face. He'd called Ducky on his cell and explained the whole situation. Gibbs felt bad about waking him, but Ducky assured him it was fine and not to worry, the acquisition of material wouldn't be a problem. Of course Ducky also had the nerve to tell him to say hello to Leah and ask her to stop by. Now all Gibbs wanted was more coffee. He thought about the conversation with Leah as he walked. He could handle her indifference, he thought. What he didn't understand was her venom. Sure she had a right to be angry, but after fifteen years wouldn't she just have let it go? Why did she come to him with this if she so clearly didn't want to work with him? And why was he letting it bother him?   
  
Leah, meanwhile, had dragged herself from her bedroom and started a pot of coffee. One more thing to blame Gibbs for. Oh, sure, she drank the occasional cup. Until she met Gibbs. By the time they were done working together, she was every bit the coffee junkie he was. She'd cut back some over the years, but whenever she was on a tough case she found she was right back to inhaling it. Or wishing she could just take it IV.  
  
She poured herself a cup as soon as possible and then sat down at her laptop. Time to tell all. She began to type up the rest of the information the team would need for the investigation. She detailed the conversations from the station, including some privileged bits of info on the key players. There was also the data she'd collected on her two stops yesterday evening. If what she suspected was correct, then this should cement it. She got up and poured another cup of coffee, and then came back and reread her memo. Nodding to herself, she prepared to e-mail it and then paused. It should go to Gibbs. She sighed and shook her head; she really hoped he was treating Kate and Tony better than he'd treated her. She tapped the keys and mailed it to Kate instead.  
  
Tony was back in the bullpen first, bursting to tell someone about the papers. He did one full pivot looking for any of his teammates. Just then Kate came around the corner and Tony rushed up to her. Kate, look at this! We were right about the forgeries, but they were done here!  
  
Kate, who had been focused on her own papers, looked up at him. Here, what do you mean here?  
  
Gibbs having followed Kate in, had heard most of this. We have classified Naval personnel deployment documents that were forged here? You mean locally? Does that make sense?  
  
Kate chimed in, Not sure. We have a police lieutenant's fingerprints on the documents and a Iraqi military captain's on the bullet. She looked up.  
  
Gibbs sat down at his desk with his coffees. Tony and Kate just looked at him. Tony, Kate, coffee? It's going to be a long night. His teammates took the indicated cups, noting that still left two for their leader. Now where's the money? Forged documents aren't free.  
  
Kate sat down at her desk and glanced at her computer. Seeing the flashing icon for new mail wasn't uncommon, but for some reason at this hour she felt she should check it. After skimming the missive from Leah, Kate spoke up. Gibbs, I think we just found a lot of answers. She turned to pull three copies of the e-mail off the printer and pass them around.  
  
She's been investigating Lt. Perry for four months; it's his fingerprints on the documents. That's why she was at the shooting before everyone else. She's been following him, Kate said. She must just not have felt she had enough on him.  
  
She still didn't. Perry suspected someone was on to him, that's why he ditched the documents. But that doesn't explain the shooter. Tony followed up.  
  
We may need Perry for that. It's clear that Leah hadn't finished this. But she's right, if this had become too public we'd all have been run over by someone who thinks he's a little higher up the food chain. Gibbs sat back down at his desk. She also found our Iraqi working for a local courier company. Any DNA on that fabric, Kate?  
  
Sorry, no. Abby's still checking the rest of the evidence; she said she'd call us the minute she had anything we could use.  
  
Well then let's get tracking the money. Somebody's bank account was getting fat, let's find out whose. These documents were being forged locally and supposedly being moved somewhere else. Why? Where were they ending up? Let's start asking some tough questions people!  
  
Kate started tapping away on her computer and Tony grabbed his phone. Gibbs sat down and made a phone call himself before announcing he was going to see Director Morrow.  
  
When Gibbs finished with Morrow he had more information but he was a whole lot less happy. He decided to head down to autopsy to see if Ducky and the material from Curtis were in.  
  
Hey, Ducky, any luck yet? Gibbs saw Ducky sitting at his desk.  
  
Ducky turned as he answered. It's on it way. We should have it within a couple of hours. Have you talked to Leah again?  
  
Gibbs leaned against an autopsy table and sighed. No. And she doesn't really seem to want to talk to me. Which is just fine, he added as Ducky raised an eyebrow.  
  
Shame. I always liked that girl's spunk. Upon seeing Gibbs glare Ducky shifted back around to his desk. This clearly wasn't the time for a story, though he had several that were appropriate. Go back to work Jethro. As Gibbs walked toward the doors Ducky added, It's been fifteen years. Don't you think it's time the two of you finally talked about it?  
  
Gibbs punched the button for the elevator savagely. At this point he'd have paid every single dollar in his pension fund to have started the day over; okay, yesterday over. He'd begin by heading for the most remote and unreachable place he could think of.  
  
Gibbs next stop was to see Abby. He entered the music filled lab to find the dark-haired girl sorting out forensic results. Hey Abbs, anything good in those results?  
  
Hey Gibbs! Naw, fraid not. I've got copies of it all for you so you can go over it, but nothing looked suspicious to me. She handed Gibbs the sheaf of papers. Say Gibbs, Tony and Kate asked me earlier about some former NCIS agent named....  
  
Gibbs cut her off, Not now, Abbs! Maybe another time. Please, he added at her slightly startled look. Damn. He needed more coffee. Thanks for these. He held up the papers and headed for the door.  
  
Abby stood in the middle of the lab staring after him. What on earth just happened? If she didn't know better she'd swear that the man who just left was not her Gibbs. Wonder what it'll take to get to the bottom of _that_ puzzle, she thought.  
  
....so what you're telling me is that Perry was the forger, and he was selling to the Iraqi who was the shooter, posing as courier. And the punk just got in the way. And why was there a shooting in the first place? Sorry Tony, it just doesn't work for me. Kate shook her head and went back to her computer screen.   
  
You got a better theory? Then let's hear it. I'm all ears. Tony knew he was right, every instinct told him he was, even if he couldn't yet connect all the dots.  
  
Gibbs had walked back into the bullpen in the middle of this and looked over at Tony. You may be right. Morrow said several agencies have been tracking a ring of document forgers. Passports, military ID's, personnel orders. Whoever the forger is he's good. They're concerned because they seem to be moving middle eastern nationals with questionable alliances and military personnel of middle eastern or with ties to the middle east. Nobody knows why yet and nobody knows how many. These documents are the first that anyone has captured. Gibbs looked at them both. Seems we've been deliberately kept out of the loop on this and now that we have something no one else does Morrow would like us to try and go after it. But there are a lot of people who would really like to have this bust on their resumes, so we don't have a green light until......  
  
Until this sticks like super glue to the bad guys. Got it, Boss. Tony picked up the phone and started to dial. He had a few contacts that just might help with this.  
  
Gibbs sat down at his desk and started sorting through his reports. As he reached the bottom of the stack he saw Leah's cards there, side by side. He looked up to say something to Kate, but she was asking Tony a question.  
  
So, Tony, about your theory.......who did you say shot the kid?  
  
I _told_ you, the mailman did it, Tony responded.


End file.
